


The Offer

by Hawkens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkens/pseuds/Hawkens
Summary: This is not what is going to happen when Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow finally meet.But I needed some Tyrion/Jon love with some dominating Dany and a side of perving on the pretty Jon.Short and simple.





	The Offer

"All of you, leave us. I would speak with the King in the North alone." The tone of voice from Daenerys brooked no room for argument so Tyrion turned with the others to go.

"With respect, I ask that Tyrion stay." The words come from Jon as Tyrion turns to find the Snow's eyes not on him but on the Queen.

Daenerys tilts her head slightly, seizing them both up but for Tyrion's part he can not look away from Jon. _He trusts me_ Tyrion reminds himself and feels an odd flutter in his heart. Quickly he squashes it and meets his Queen's eyes in deference to her.

After an extended pause, "My words to you will be direct and open regardless of his presence, you understand this?"

"I do, my lady." Tyrion notices the tic in her jaw at the lack of 'Grace' or 'Queen' but she does not interrupt, "Still I wish him to stay all the same." Tyrion is not the only one who is surprised by the request but none argue it further. Jon shoots him a faint smile as the others make their way out of the room. Tyrion does not know quite how to respond.

Once they are alone, Daenerys rises from her throne and takes purposeful steps toward them. "I offer you to be Warden of the North but you rejected my generous offer. I tell you to bend the knee and you refuse. I tell you to give me the North and you will not." Daenerys sums it up coldly and for his part Jon wisely stays silent.

But Tyrion has known Dany for a fair bit of time, well long enough for him to be able to read her. This is not a Dany who is furious at rejection or frustrated with stubbornness. No, this is a Dany who not only sees what she wants but exactly how to get it. This is a triumphant Dany who is toying with her opponent. Tyrion stays silent as Daenerys paces before them slowly as she speaks.

"Very well. I will adjust my offer. Instead of the North bending the knee and being ruled by me I will allow them to be their own free and independent kingdom. They will answer to their own Queen in the north as they do now and will govern and control their own populous. Within the reasonable definition that they agree to work with the crown for the betterment of all of Westeros to make our home a land of peace." Jon's mouth drops at her words and Tyrion would feel much the same if he didn't know her so well. He takes in the glittering hunger in her eyes as she stares at the man in front of her and all at once Tyrion knows where this is going, and why she wanted him to leave.

"Not only that but I will take my dragons with me and see the truth behind your words of an invading army of frozen deadmen and White Walkers. If you speak truly then I will vanquish them, not just at your behest but for the good of the realm."

Finally she comes to a halt in front of them her lips quirked in a smile, "And I only ask for one thing in return."

"Anything." Jon breathes the reply, surely feeling as though everything he'd ever wanted was within reach.

"You." Daenerys answers simply.

Tyrion forces himself to look away as Jon makes a breathy noise. "What?"

"I want you. In any and every way that I desire. You will kneel before me and rise to sit next to me. You will be my elegant king and my dirty king consort. My caring loving husband and my wrecked and ravaged slut." Daenerys takes a step closer to him and speaks in a low husky voice that would make any man mad, "What do you say?"

Finally Tyrion looks back, longingly, to see the king's pink tongue run over his full lips. "What...what about Tyrion?"

Surely he could not have just- "What?" Daenerys questions.

"I. He-" Jon's eyes meet his and are so full of emotion that Tyrion is shocked out of his haze and into the present moment.

"I believe he is, rather unskillfully, asking where I fit into this arrangement of yours." Tyrion translates smoothly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest once more. "Naturally I am your Hand but that does not mean that I would be part of this arrangement." _As much as I would love to be_ Tyrion forces a smile but it doesn't last as his eyes meet Jon's, "Of course I wouldn't, you don't have to worry about-"

"Of course you would be." Daenerys contracts him as though he's suggested something outlandish. "Why wouldn't you? If there are any ways in which you also desire to use this sinfully beautiful man in front of us why would you be denied?"

Feeling a little flush, Tyrion shakes his head. No, he would never force anyone to have to bed a monster like him. No matter how much he wants him, no matter how beautiful they are. "My Queen, you offer him all he wishes with the penalty, which is not a penalty at all, of being yours. It is cruel to try and attach me to it as though anyone could ever want-"

"But I do." Jon interrupts softly but stills Tyrions words immediately. His face is flushed, eyes cast downward shyly, "I--I will accept as long as you are there as well, Tyrion, every step of the way."

Warmth fills Tyrion like he has not felt in years, if ever. "My dear boy..." he rasps out, reaching up to tilt his face upward, marveling once again at how the years seem to have only made his face even more attractive. "As much as I'd love to, I couldn't do that to you. You don't have to do this."

"But I want to." Jon replies, still flushed, "I need the help so I will accept for the good of every man, woman and child...but if I'm going to, and I want-" his eyes cut over to Daenerys sharply, "You are everything anyone could ever want, and I would love to make you happy but Tyrion he's...I've always wanted him, your Grace. Please."

Before Tyrion can even think to formulate a reply to such a request Daenerys' satisfied voice speaks for him. "Done." A smile curves her soft lips as she gives her hands a small clap as satisfied as Tyrion has ever seen her. 

"Now strip, both of you and let me see what the loss of the North has bought me."

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly ended up a little more heartfelt than I intended. Ah well, I'm happy to add to the Tyrion/Jon tag.


End file.
